Power of the Mind
by Cyber Gumi
Summary: Loosely based of Reoni s vocaloid original songs Asthma and Shadow in My Eye . "Schizophrenia is hearing voices, not doing voices." -Maria Bamford
1. Chapter 1

_The famous prodigious academy, the British Intelligence Academy or BIA. We find the smartest kids and train them, and then send them back into the real world. They fill any and every job, even if regular people are kicked out from their jobs. The old manor is located deep in a forest dating back from the early 19_ _th_ _century. People occasionally question others who come from nowhere and take jobs that weren`t available. One of these select few was John Benton. The smartest student of all time, but also the most mysterious. Knowing things that he can`t possibly know, making accurate future predictions and doing things that could not be explained, (even by the most serious scientists)._

-Exert from Headmaster Thrones

Recommendation letter to U.N.I.T

It all started when his family was killed. It was during a large protest when most of the population in London were there. He and his brother, Mathew were playing in their room, when their parents went outside bringing them with them. Only when some people started to get extremely rowdy and some revealed hidden weapons and began to fire randomly everywhere. Their parents tried to stop them but were shot down in front of the two. Running in panic they headed for a big construction site. After managing to find a secure hiding place they hid there, both in tears, thinking they would never forget what they saw. All of a sudden a gas started to fill the tunnel they were in. They ran as fast they could, but Mathew did not make it in time and was caught by the gas. "Go JJ, get away from here. And live". He stared at his suffocating brother, not sure what to make of it. When he closed his eyes for a second, he remembered his happy memories. When he opened them again he saw the body of his brother on the ground. "KYAAAAAAAA". He screamed with closed eyes and hands over his ears. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO". Some police officers had heard him come over and began to take him away. The last thing he heard was "this one`s dead".

The other kids here are afraid of me. But they don`t understand, they never will. I`m always getting in trouble, but I don`t care I almost killed a boy older than me. I used my mind, and I could see everything in his head. Something came over my mouth and nose and I fell asleep, still I know I have complete control of powers. The doctors say I don`t but I know I do. I like my room. I drew on the walls with pictures and words. I can predict the future as well, I never fail tests because I know the answers without cheating. I`ve been here 6 years and they treat me like I'm I insane, but I know I'm not. Once I asked one of the doctors if they really did have a silver plated watch that their mother gave them. And you know what? He said yes.

-Diary exert from student John.B

Age 12

The loud grandfather clock sounded for 12pm. Lots of excited students ran outside. John walked out slowly, thinking that all those people were a nuisance and annoyed his thinking and would love to see them run. `People don`t understand me. I`ve been through more than they ever will, I hate those `medicines` those doctors give me. They hurt my mind. Anyway one of those kids is gonna get in trouble. I know because they didn`t hand in their work, the fool! Thinking that they could get away with it`. Soon enough they called to the headmaster's office. He smiled. It was funny seeing someone get in trouble like that. People call him crazy but that's their mistake. Pretending that he swallowed the sedative pills was fun, because some kid would mysteriously sleep in with no apparent hope of waking up. "John, what are you doing standing there like that?" He turned to see Mrs. Gregson. "Nothing, why the fuck you care?" She had an extremely shocked look on her face. Students weren`t allowed to swear. Then he started to laugh uncontrollably, he couldn`t understand why but it was so funny. She stormed over angrily, grabbed his ear and dragged him to the headmaster's office. "What is it now?" He said without surprise. She slumped John down in the chair in front of the table and he instantly began looking around deliberately. "The boy swore in front of me, then proceeded to laugh hysterically." She was angry and he knew it, but it was still funny. "Mrs. Gregson, could you please leave us alone". Headmaster Thorne`s voice was stern and disappointed. "What do I do this time?"

 _People often give strange looks. I don't get it, what did I do? It's like I put people off and make them scared and uneasy. What`s wrong with me? I keep trying to figure it out but, I keep going in circles, and find myself back where I started. Sometimes I remember glimpses of my childhood. I do remember a school, but that`s it. I`ve always been alone, so I don't mind but deep done, I feel like someone's telling me that I should use what I don't have anymore. I wish I could understood what they mean. I don't ever have any friends, but maybe once. I did._

 _-Diary exert from Sergeant John. B_

 _Age 26_

As he walked up the road to headquarters, John kept feeling that someone was whispering to him inside his head, but instead of trying to listen to prove it, he ignored it. "Maybe I should talk about this", after saying that, he checked around, who knows if anyone was listening. `NO. You don't want to. You could get taken away and never come back, I heard they sometimes send them to looney-bins. ` There it was again. It definitely was something inside his head. "Maybe I should just go home instead of coming to work….No I'll go to work". Checking the time on his watch, realising he was going to be late started to run as fast as possible.


	2. Deeper into the Pain

I got yelled at for being late. Not my fault I got distracted by um well I can`t say. Anyway, I got `ordered ` to go home, I wish they could appreciate what I have to offer… But I didn't go directly home, why? Because those voices told me told me not to, I feel like I shouldn't listen, I do anyway because I gave in a long time ago."

-Diary exert from Sergeant John. B

Age 26

He was sitting on his bed with his head in his knees. "You are important, you are significant, you`re not, not, not…."

"You`re alone so alone and will never be anything but alone. Why not end it all now?" There it was again, that…voice, always talking and never stopping. It had been there for years and always gave him a constant headache when there were more. "No, no I won`t. And you can't make me."

"Oh yes we can, we can make you. You`ve never had ANY friends and we`re the closet you have." That hurt him deep inside because it was personal, and personal remarks hurt the most. "Hey, what`s wrong? You look upset, I understand what you're feeling. You feel alone don't you?" That person was always there, and he always knew what was going on. "Anyway I must go now, see you tomorrow `kay?" No it wasn`t okay but, at the same time, it was gently soothing knowing there was someone to fall back onto… "NO! It isn't okay! There is no one around you, no one's talking to you. Just hold on to reality for a little while longer, then you can ask everyone for help…."

"Are you sure?"

"It happened again last night. They came back. I`ve tried everything to make him, `them` go away but they came back again. I want to ask for help, but, I'm too scared. I call the person who visits me Amnesia, because I can't remember anything about him but every time I feel like I know him…"

-Diary exert from Sergeant John.B

Age 26


End file.
